Expecting the Unexpected
by MeganDawn
Summary: Olivia and Elliot never thought they would have to prepare for their Teenage daughter to become a mommy. E/O Don't like summary DON'T READ it is as simple as that.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Olivia and Elliot have been married for 16 years they have four children Lillian Grace who is 16 Eden Marie who is 13, Calvin Matthew who is 12 (based off of Calvin from SVU) and Olivia and Elliot adopted him, Landon Donald who is 6 he was a surprise baby. Olivia got pregnant with Lillian her senior year and then married Elliot three months later. Olivia and Elliot's Anniversary is September 20. Lillian was born March 10. Eden's Birthday is July 3 Calvin's birthday is November 26, Landon's birthday's December 15

Summary: Olivia and Elliot have to face a challenge that they never thought they would face.

Olivia was in the kitchen making dinner for her family when she heard a cry come from Lillian's room Olivia ran to Lilly's room "Lilly what's wrong baby?"

Lilly just looked at her mom "Jack broke up with me mom." Lilly had more to the story but she wasn't about to tell her mom yet.

Olivia held onto her daughter "Baby it is alright." Olivia held Lillian for a few minutes "Go get ready for dinner Simon, Tracey, Ty, and Olivia are coming over." Lilly smiled and nodded then went to her bathroom where she seen the box that changed her life. She was going to tell her parents tonight the real reason that Jack broke up with her.

Olivia finished making Spaghetti, Salad and Garlic and butter Bread and then set the table for dinner. Olivia was getting the dressings out of the fridge when she felt Strong arms wrap around her from behind "Mr. Stabler how did you sneak in?"

Elliot grinned "Well Mrs. Stabler I am just that sneaky." He kissed Olivia's head and helped her set up for dinner.

Olivia and Elliot had just finished setting the table when their four kids came down the stairs while Simon, Tracey, Ty and Olivia knocked on the door. Elliot went and opened the door for them. Elliot then went and got the spare high chair he and Liv had in the closet

"Hey Liv" Simon said while he took his seat. Elliot sat at the head of the table Liv was to his right and Simon to his left. Lilly sat next to Olivia Eden Sat Next to her aunt Tracey. Calvin sat next to Landon and Ty sat next to Landon While Olivia's High chair was in-between Tracey and Simon.

Olivia carried on a conversation with Simon and then Lilly Spoke up "Mom, Dad I need to tell you something after dinner." Olivia looked at Lillian and nodded.

Olivia and Elliot continued to talk to Simon and Tracey through the rest of dinner. After dinner the boys went upstairs and Eden took Olivia to her room. Olivia, Elliot, Simon, Tracey, and Lillian remained in the living room Lilly was about to speak when Landon came down the stair with a box in his hands "Mommy, Daddy I found this in Lilly's bathroom." Landon took the box to Olivia and ran back upstairs

"I will get you Landon." Lilly yelled.

Olivia looked at Lillian "Lilly is this Pregnancy Test yours?" Olivia looked at Lilly as Lilly nodded. "Are you pregnant Lillian Grace Stabler?"

Lilly looked at her mother "Mommy I'm sorry" she then began to cry.

Olivia put her arms around Lilly "baby how long have you known?"

Simon looked to Elliot "I think we are going to go home we will come over tomorrow and we will all go out to dinner our treat." Elliot nodded as Simon and Tracey went and got Ty and Olivia.

"I have known since this morning that is why Jack broke up with me he doesn't want anything to do with me. He isn't as caring as Daddy." Lilly then began to feel sick "I will be right back" She placed a hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

Elliot sighed "Liv, what are we going to do?"

Olivia looked at him "El, how can we be mad at her for something we done?"

Elliot put an arm around Olivia "We can't. Liv you were nineteen when we got married and you were pregnant with her."

Olivia nodded "I know and at 16 I had that pregnancy scare. We have to support her El even if we are disappointed"

Lilly came back in "Are you guys mad?"

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other "No we aren't mad at you. Yes we are disappointed but when we were your age I had a pregnancy scare Lilly. How can I be made at you when I was once in your position? We are here to support you." Lilly hugged her parents "I am going to go make you an OB appointment with my OB." Lilly nodded. Olivia went into the kitchen.

Elliot looked at Lilly "I am going to make Jack pay Child support that is a promise."

Lilly smiled "Just don't kill him."

Elliot looked at Lilly "Okay. I promise."

Olivia came back in "You have an Ob appointment tomorrow at 10:30."

Lilly looked at Olivia "that was fast."

Olivia smiles "She owes me a Favor anyway."

Lily looked at the time "I am going to go get ready for bed. I love you guys."

Elliot and Olivia smiled "Love you too" they both said

Lily went and got ready for bed and by 9:00 she was fast asleep. Olivia was sitting in her bed looking at Lilly's baby pictures. "El, Our baby is going to have a baby"

Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia "I know Liv I know." Olivia let silent tears fall down her face until she fell asleep on Elliot's Chest.

The next morning Olivia woke up at 7:30 and decided to go ahead and get ready for Lily's Doctor Appointment. Elliot woke up when he heard the shower and he decided to slip in with Liv "Hello my Love." He said after he got in behind her.

"Hey." She said leaning into him. "We can't go too far Elliot this is how Landon was created."

Elliot grinned "Oh yes I remember."

After their shower Elliot went and made Pancakes. This was what he always done on his days off. Elliot made chocolate chip pancakes and then went and got his four children up out of bed. Olivia met her family in the dining room at 9:00 am they all ate pancakes and then went and got ready for the day. Olivia put on her purple Sweater since it was January with her jeans and black boots Lilly put on a Red Sweater dress and black leggings with her Black boots. Olivia and Lilly both straightened their hair. At 10:00am Lilly met her mom at the door and walked with her mom to the car. Olivia drove to The OB's office. At 10:20 Olivia pulled in and Walked to the office with Lilly. Lilly went and signed in. Lilly started Pacing and Olivia looked at her "Lilly, honey please sit down." Just as Lilly sat down they called her back. Olivia and Lilly walked back together and they handed Lilly a cup and a gown and gave her instructions to pee in the cup and put on the gown. Lilly came back and handed the cup to the nurse and went to the exam room Olivia looked at Lilly "Are you scared?"

Lilly nodded "Yeah, how did you know?"

Olivia looked at her "I was just like you 16 years ago when I found out I was pregnant with you."

Lilly smiled at her mom as Dr. Smith walked in "Olivia what are you doing here? Are you pregnant again?"

Olivia smiled "Not me this time Dr. Smith."

Lilly looked at the Doctor "I'm the one pregnant this time Dr. Smith."

Dr. Smith looked at the girl who was the spitting image of Olivia "This can't be little Lilly."

Olivia grinned "It is."

Dr. Smith looked at Lilly "I have to do an exam do you want your mom in here? This might be uncomfortable" Lilly nodded and held on to Olivia's hand the doctor examined Lilly and the results came in after she examined Lilly she read the results "You are pregnant Lilly. I will let you get changed and then I will take you to get an ultrasound done." Lilly nodded and went to change then the doctor walked her to Ultrasound room 3.

Once they were all set up Lilly laid on the table with her shirt raised up and the ultrasound tech put Gel on her stomach and then moved the wand around and found the heart beat and turned the sound up "this is your baby's heartbeat." Lilly and Olivia listened and smiled

Lilly looked up at her mom "I am going to keep this baby mom."

Olivia smiled "I knew you would because you're just like me. What is the Heart beat running?"

The Tech smiled and said "174"

Olivia smiled as the tech printed off ultrasound pictures Olivia and Lilly drove home.


	2. Chapter 2

Six weeks later Olivia and Elliot were out shopping for maternity clothes for Lilly while she watched her little brother Landon. Lilly is due September 15. She is exactly 16 weeks pregnant now and was growing out of her regular clothes. Olivia sighed as she seen all the baby items "Elliot where are we going to put the baby's room? We only have a five bedroom house. El, we need a room for a nursery."

Elliot looked at Olivia "Liv, I am sure the baby will be in Lilly's room for a while but we will start looking for a bigger house I promise." Elliot then kissed Olivia

Olivia smiled "Do you remember the last time we were in here? I was pregnant with Landon and I kept saying he was going to be a girl and I would look at the girl clothes and you would say it is going to be a boy and would look at boy clothes." Elliot smiled at that memory.

Elliot held his wife's hand as they got maternity stuff that look kind of like something Lilly would wear. They found a couple of things and went to take a peek at baby clothes Olivia seen an onnesie that said Grandma's mini me and she sighed "Elliot I am going to be a grandma. Hopefully to a girl the baby's heart beat ran like Lilly's did it was 174."

Elliot smiled "Another mini Olivia Stabler. Do you think the baby will have my temper like Lilly does?"

Olivia nodded as they finished shopping. "El, let's get a snack. " Elliot nodded as they went to a little deli and when he pulled in Elliot saw Jack. Elliot pulled into the parking lot and told Olivia to go on in he would be there in a minute he was going to put the bags in the trunk. Olivia nodded not seeing Jack and went into the deli and ordered their drinks.

Elliot got out of the car and walked over to Jack and a girl. "Jack long time no see."

Jack looked at Elliot and stuttered "Hi.., Mr.…..Mr. Stabler."

Elliot looked at Jack and his blood pressure rose and he yelled "You left my daughter who is carrying YOUR Child! I am not letting you stray after from your baby. When I was your age Olivia had a pregnancy scare and I stood by her. I have stood by Olivia through thick and thin. You just left my daughter who is carrying your Child. You're last name will not be the baby's last name! You did the deed now you have to pay." Elliot then turned around and walked into the Deli after he had calmed down.

The Girl who was with Jack smacked him and walked away. Elliot and Olivia enjoyed their meal and then went home.

Lilly met her parents at the door and smiled at them. Olivia reached her the clothes and Lilly took them up stairs. Lilly got to her room and decided to change her smaller clothes and put on some maternity clothes. She was already showing and she put on an outfit her mom had to pick out. It was a purple long sleeved sweater dress with black leggings. The dress fit her bump perfectly. Lilly walked down the stairs and looked at the clock she had an appointment at 3:00 and it was 2:35 "Mom, we need to go to my appointment. We get to find out what the baby is today hopefully." Olivia smiled and kissed Elliot as she got up and put her jacket and shoes back on. Lilly put on Black uggs with a purple long coat. Olivia picked up her purse and keys and walked to the car. Landon came down and jumped on Elliot.

Olivia and Lilly got in the car and drove to the doctors. Once they got their Doctor Smith took Lilly on back and examined her and then took her to ultrasound room 2. Olivia joined her in the Ultrasound room. Olivia smiled as the doctor turned on the machine. Lilly raised her dress up to show her stomach and the Ultrasound tech Dr. Logan put the gel on her stomach and then placed the wand on her stomach and asked "Do you know what you're going to name your baby?"

Lilly nodded and answered "If I have a Girl Emily Rose Stabler, if I have a boy Aiden Elliot Stabler."

Dr. Logan smiled "Those names are pretty. Would you like to know what you're having?"

Lilly Smiled "Yes please." She grabbed Olivia's hand

Dr. Logan smiled "Congratulations you're having a little girl." Lilly smiled as she looked at Olivia who had tears beaming in her eyes.

Olivia smiled down at Lilly "I'm going to have a Granddaughter." She reached down and hugged Lilly after the nurse wiped the gel off of Lilly's stomach Olivia helped Lilly off the table and went to the front desk to pay her co pay. After they left Lilly asked if Olivia would get her a snack. Olivia agreed and got Lilly what she wanted then drove home.

Elliot smiled when Olivia and Lilly walked in "So did you find out what the baby is?"

Lilly smiled "Yes we did. Can you call the rest of the family down here?"

Elliot nodded and went to the stair case "Eden, Calvin, and Landon your mom and sister are home" The kids ran down the stairs and started asking questions.

Lilly threw her hands up in the air "Sit down and I will tell you all." Elliot and the kids sat down. "So I found out today that I'm having a Little Girl. I am naming her Emily Rose Stabler."

Eden was the first to get up and hug her sister then Calvin and Landon followed. Elliot got up and went and spun Olivia around "We are having a granddaughter." Then he kissed Olivia. He hugged Lilly and then got on his Computer and began looking for things for the nursery. The kids had all gone to their rooms Lilly was on her Computer looking for things for the nursery as well.

Olivia smiled "Elliot I think you are Getting too into this"

Elliot smiled as he put his Computer down on the Table and put his Arms around Olivia's Waist and pulled her down into his lap. "Maybe but Liv this is very exciting for me."

Olivia smiled and kissed him "yes I know." Elliot kissed Olivia again.

Olivia shifted into a more comfortable position and continued to kiss Elliot. Elliot smiled against Olivia lips and picked her up and carried her to their bedroom and kicked the door shut. Olivia smiled and wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck and Whispered. "Be careful Elliot you tend to get me pregnant when we do adult things." Elliot smiled and nodded, just as he was about to lay Olivia on their bed his cell phone begun to ring.

Elliot Groaned "Crap "he then answered his Phone and was told he needed to come into work on a Child abandonment case. He hung up his phone "We will finish what we started later Liv." Olivia nodded as she watched Elliot get ready to go out to work.


End file.
